


The Truth of the Savage Mockingbird

by Snivy_Thistle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Intersex Yuri, Planned arranged marriage, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snivy_Thistle/pseuds/Snivy_Thistle
Summary: Yuri's life has always been hard. Having to provide for himself and his mother. In order to do this, he was driven to do whatever he could to do so. Discover what Yuri's life was like before he met Byleth.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc





	The Truth of the Savage Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this Fire Emblem Three Houses fanfiction. I recently brought the DLC for the game and fell in love with Yuri. Thus, this fanfiction was born. 
> 
> Warning: there is prostitution, theft and unplanned pregnancy. Do not like, do not read.
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Three Houses. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.
> 
> With all that over, I hope you enjoy it.

Cold. Bone-chillingly cold. The temperature decreased as day turned to night. The lilac haired woman stood down a back alley that was close to a busy street. She was wearing a red dress that had a plunging neckline. The back of the dress trailed behind her as she walked, the front did not reach past the middle of her thighs. She wore a pair of six-inch red high heels and a sky blue bowler-styled hat. The hat had a black bow tied around it with a black mesh fabric that covered her eyes. Her lilac hair fell around her shoulders. It mostly draped on her bare shoulders and to the sides of her breasts. She locked eyes with a young, upper class-looking man. He began to approach her.

“Ma'am you look a little cold.”

She smiled and played the innocent victim, “Why yes I am. What is a gentleman like yourself doing in a poor town like this?” she fluttered her eyelashes, looked up to him seductively and put a hand on his arm.

“I am here to pay a visit to my family. I was just about to head home. Would you like to come with me?” he offered.

She let out a long breath, “It will be nice to get out of the cold.” she put her left hand to her chin to look like she was contemplating, even though she already knew what it was going to be. “Alright then.”

The man grabbed her wrist and led her off down the street. She managed to change the hold so that she was hanging off of his arm. The young lady walked in step with the man that she had just picked up. They had been walking with idle chatter for a few minutes before he asked a question that she was not expecting, “So then, what can I call you?”

She tried to cover the look of surprise that painted her beautiful features. “Eve Leclerc. What about you?”

“Christopher Cambridge. You aren't a prostitute or anything, are you?”

“What gave you that idea?” she deflected with a small, awkward laugh.

“It was the way that you are dressed. So are you?”

“No, of course not. The way that my dress is formed is a result of me being unable to afford for another and it being too small.” Eve was lying through her teeth. She was not a great liar, Christopher seemed to fall for it.

“If that is the case, then I can pay for another one to be made. Only if you agree to stay with me.”

“I can agree to that, but only if I can sleep in the same bed as you tonight.” Eve was hating every second of what was happening at that time.

Christopher thought about it before agreeing. “We have arrived,” he announced. The building that he brought Eve to was an end-terrace, summer house kind of place. Christopher held open the wooden door for her and she stepped through. All of the rooms were painted white and had a darker coloured accent wall. The accents walls were mostly shades of blue and gold. The curtains that covered the windows were opposite to the accent wall, if a room had a gold accent wall, the curtains were blue and vice versa. Eve was exploring the rooms in the house as Christopher removed his coat. He walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist. The blond-haired, nearly six-foot man pulled the hat off of her head and threw it onto one of the closest emerald coloured chairs. He put the hand back on her waist and twirled her around. When Eve stopped moving, he tentatively put his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss as he picked her legs up bridal style. Christopher's feet brought the pair of them into his bedroom. He lightly threw her onto the soft purple sheets as he began to disrobe. Once he was topless, he was staring, expecting. Smirking, she slowly stripped for the man that she had only just met. Eve's dress had not even hit the floor by the time that he tackled her back onto the bed and continued kissing all over her face and neck. He practically ripped her corset off of her chest. Eve allowed herself to dissolve into the event that had happened so many times in her life as a prostitute.

Eve pulled herself out from under the naked man. She knew what she was going to do was wrong, but she had to get paid somehow. Eve collected her clothes and got dressed. She still needed to look good, what just happened included. After fully clothing herself, she held her heals in one hand, to stop her from making too much noise, and headed downstairs. She put her hat back on and but the heals on the floor before she scouted the house for anything. Cash, jewels or any kind of valuable. She stashed it all in her corset. Once her corset was unable to hold anything else, she returned to the entryway. Slipping on her heels, she left.

_\----xxxx----One month later----xxxx----_

Eve woke up on a Monday morning, feeling ill. She had little money. Eve, as a resident of Rowe, did not have enough money to afford a doctor. She had the thought to pay a visit to her friend from school, Benjamin. Benjamin was a qualified doctor for the royal family. Getting dressed in the most decent outfit that she owned was difficult, but after managing it she began the process of packing her belongings for the trip to Fhirdiad. She returned her room key to the owner of the inn that she was staying in before heading to the outskirts of the small, poor, rundown town that she lived in. Sticking to the dirt paths made the trip faster than normal, Eve arrived at the capital's gates within three weeks. Taking a deep, nervous breath, Eve stepped through the gates. She stopped in the centre of town to take in the sight and get her bearings. The capital was a beautiful place, covered in blocks of terrace houses and semi-detached ones. The majority of the homes were either white or had exposed bricks. The roofs were made from slate and the ground was covered in lush, green grass. The grass had gorgeous flowers, ranging from roses to tulips. There was a stone path from the gates to the centre of the city and from the city centre to the castle gates. The second that Eve stepped into the city centre, two Fhirdiad guards approached her.

“Morning miss,” one stated plainly.

“Might we inquire as to what you're doing here?” the other began his interrogation.

“Ah. Well, I am here to visit a friend. His name is Benjamin Bartore.”

“Is that so?” the first one had a tone in her voice that was almost accusing Eve of lying.

“Yes. However, I don't know where he is at the moment. Could you two be so kind as to show me where he may be?” Eyelids flutter, head tilts and an innocent look in her eyes was the beginning of Eve's seduction of the guards to get what she wants.

The male guard flushes crimson and the female one becomes uncomfortable. She looks way from Eve seducing her partner to realise that there was another new person in town. She taps on the shoulder of the other guard and waits for him to bend down to her height before speaking, “There's another new one over there. I'll go find out what he wants. You deal with her.” she whispered before leaving.

Eve waited for the lady to be out of earshot, glaring daggers at her while she walked. “Please.” Eve took one step closer to the guard and put his hands on his chest, a sad look in her eye. “I need to see him. I have a problem that only he can fix.”

“Alright miss, I'll show you to him.” He turned around and began to walk. Eve followed him close behind as they walked up the dirt path towards the castle.

The guard led Eve through the large, oak doors of the castle. Eve barely had time to gawk at the royal blue curtains, carpet and large chandeliers before she had to sprint to catch up with the guard. He led her up a spiral staircase, up to the top. Lining the walls of the staircase were multiple paintings of the Kingdom royal family, two for each royal. One painting was completed with the previous king and his heir when they came of age, the other was done when the heir became king. The guard continued to lead Eve down a long corridor that had the throne room about halfway down. The guard stopped suddenly and Eve accidentally smacked into him.

“Sorry.”

“He's in here.” the guard acted as though nothing happened.

She nodded to the guard and waited for him to leave before sighing and knocking on the door.

“Enter.” came a voice.

Eve opened the door, turned and shut it behind her. “Hello.” she nervously stated. A sharp intake of breath. The man standing in front of her was definitely Benjamin, her childhood sweetheart. He had chestnut brown hair, with hazel eyes. He wore a long, white robe that was befitting of his station and a blue and white hat was positioned on his head. He turned at the sound of her voice.

“Eve.” Benjamin was shocked, “It's been a long time. How have you been? What are you doing here? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Benjamin began bombarding Eve with questions while he hung onto her waist as though Eve was going to vanish just as quickly as she appeared before him.

“To answer your questions, I've been fine. I'm here for your skills as a doctor, I woke up this morning feeling a little nauseous. I've been living in Rowe. And I've not been doing much more than usual.” came the flood of answers.

“You felt sick.” Eve nodded and he motioned for her to sit on the examination table in the centre of the undecorated room. The only things in the room were the lines of bookshelves that lined the walls and the examination table. Eve could tell that there was more to the room as there was a pine door at the back. Benjamin approached her with his equipment in one hand. He checked her heart rate, breathing, temperature and other things that Eve did not know what they were.

“Eve, can you take your dress off and remove your corset?” She nodded and began to strip in clear sight of the man that she used to love. Once she was naked, Benjamin put a blanket over her breasts before feeling her abdominal region. He had a questioning look on his face, there was something that was hard in that region. He began to panic, thinking that it was something terrible. He thought about it and calmed himself down.

“Eve, have you recently had any kind of sexual intercourse within the past month or so?”

“Yeah, of course. I still work as a prostitute Benjamin.”

“We talked about this Eve.” he sighed. “Eve you're pregnant.”

She sat up shocked, “You must be kidding me.” she raised her voice slightly.

“Eve calm down. It's nothing bad. It could be worse. You're not gonna die from this.” Benjamin turned around and began to write something on a piece of paper. “This is the new address of Lillian, if you remember her. She's living in Rowe now. Should be easy for her to help you through this event in your life. I recommend that you go now before any of the royals see you. I'll see you later.”

“Bye Benjamin. Thanks for your help.” Eve got dressed as fast as she could. Grabbing the piece of paper, Eve hugged her old friend and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I hope it was good. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
